Murder of Matsumoto Yuki II: Darkness Descends
by PsyMama17
Summary: An Old Nemesis. A Dark Intention. An Evil Plan to Destroy the World. It began with nightmares but soon Sakura finds that her nightmares are becoming a reality. And who is this new mysterious enemy who vowed to bring death and destruction to all those she loves? How is he related to her mother's death from years ago? Why is he after her only son? SasuSaku and other pairings.
1. Prolouge

**Konichiwa! Psy-chan reporting for duty! So yeah, I did tell ya that 'Murder of Matsumoto Yuki was going to have a sequel did I not? Well here it is. There are tons of OCs but the pairings are the same: SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, SaiIno and ItaHana. **

**It's Madara (Sakura and Sasuke's son) and Sakura centric; Mother and son POV's –sigh-**

**So anyways, here's the prologue . . . enjoy!**

**PROLOGUE**

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Her blood dripped down from her waist and onto the dusty ground. Her attire was now soaked in the crimson liquid.

She looked around at her surroundings; it was an old temple located in the woods. The temple, which was once a great beauty, was now broken and was crumbling away into dust. The pillars were still firm and solid so she leaned against one for support.

She gritted her teeth and tried to ignore the searing pain spreading throughout her body. It licked her like tongues of flame; burning her, weakening her, killing her . . .

She shook her head and smirked, _'What am I thinking? I have a husband and a son to get back home to. I can't die here!'_

Indeed Sakura was tired and injured. Her pink hair was tangled and was a ratty mess. She was on an S-class ANBU mission which was only for investigation but she had to put up a fight with an old foe.

"What's the matter Sakura-chan?" Kabuto purred nastily. "Are you scared of me?"

Yakushi Kabuto has escaped from jail and was said to be going about doing his dirty work. He was said to have been stealing high-tech equipment from different places in The Fire Country. His plans were unknown but he was a threat; after all he was once one of Orochimaru's most trusted men.

Sakura gripped her katana tighter until her knuckles turned white. She hid behind the pillar and readied herself. As Kabuto passed her, she lunged for him and attacked. He swiftly pulled out a dagger and the sound of metal hitting metal filled the air.

Sakura glared coldly at him, "What have you been up to you little rat?!"

Kabuto gave a smirk, "What makes you think that I'll talk? I have the advantage after all." He kicked her wound, causing her to cry out and double over in pain.

Kabuto hovered over her weakened form and chuckled darkly, "You have weakened from the last time we met. Could it be because of your marriage and childbirth? I thought Matsumoto's were strong."

Sakura thrust her katana upwards and managed to scratch Kabuto's arm. She got up shakily and spat on the ground, "You were saying?"

Kabuto hissed and charged towards her with the dagger at full speed, thinking that Sakura wouldn't be able to move. However, she jumped out of the way just in time. Kabuto's dagger came in contact with the pillar behind her and shattered into pieces.

He let the hilt fall out of his hands. He looked down at it and sighed, "That was my favorite dagger; a gift from a friend. It doesn't matter." He pulled out another dagger from his boot and attacked Sakura. She deflected the attack with her katana.

"Give up," Kabuto said with a cocky smirk. "You will lose in the end anyways."

"Well then I plan to go down fighting!" Sakura said as she kicked him where the sun does not shine. Kabuto fell to his knees, crying in agony.

He glared coldly at the pink haired female, "Bitch."

Sakura laughed darkly, "I'm sorry, you were saying that I would lose in the end. Well, who is on the losing end now huh?!"

"You are." said a cold and evil voice.

Before Sakura could turn around and face her new enemy, she was greeted with kick in her wound which caused her to fall on her face. She didn't even get the time to get up for the person had pushed her back down on the ground.

The person, who was a male, chuckled darkly, "Poor little cherry blossom. Do you think that you will ever put a dent in our plans?"

"We should kill her," Kabuto sneered. "Allow me to-"

"Silence," the voice commanded. Kabuto was silent immediately. "We will let her live."

The last thing Sakura heard, before she was sucked into the darkness, was the mystery man telling her, with so much malice in his voice, something which she knew would haunt her forever.

"_I will be the one to bring destruction on all those you love . . . and I will take your son's life with my own two hands."_

**It's short but it's something. Who could the mystery person be?! You will have to read and find out. Do review folks! Stay tuned. **


	2. Madara's Nightmare

**Sorry guys! I was trying to make the chapters longer but this is all I got. Hope you like it. I added a little humor and thrill and mystery to it. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 1-Madara's Nightmare**

Sakura was in her office. She sighed happily and stretched her arms; she had finally completed her paperwork.

It had been years since Sakura had the job of ANBU investigation squad captain and it didn't seem to get any easier. On top of that, Sakura had a role as a mom to a four year old boy. Both she and Sasuke were always stressed out from work and taking care of the child. Not that he was any trouble though.

Sakura examined her bubble gum colored hair. It had grown longer and now it reached her mid-back. She had never gotten the time to cut it. She sighed as she tied up her hair in a messy bun. She stood up from her chair and packed up her things, getting ready to leave.

She grabbed her bag and walked towards the door. She stopped to stare at her reflection in the mirror that hung on the wall. Dark circles formed under her emerald green eyes and her hair was losing its sheen. She hadn't slept for days because of three reasons: Madara, work and nightmares.

Sakura had been having nightmares from a certain incident from two years ago On top of that, she was stressed with all the scary images in her dream. It wasn't related to anything from the incident two years ago. Heck, she had no idea from where it came from! But it was enough to keep her awake at night.

'_Maybe I should ask Itachi for a day off.'_ She thought to herself.

She headed for the elevator. In the hall way, she passed some of the ANBU members, who bowed to her in respect. She simply nodded and kept walking ahead towards the elevator.

She stepped inside the lift after a couple of the medical team got off. After the doors closed, she sat on the elevator floor and sighed. She was so very tired. She leaned against the walls of the elevator, her eyes slowly drooping lower and lower. . .

Her eyes suddenly snapped open. She shook her head; she can't sleep in the elevator! She laughed at her own foolishness and stood up. A part of her was scared to fall asleep, feeling that the nightmares would haunt her again.

She didn't know how or when but she felt herself falling forward as the doors of the elevators opened.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh come on teme!" the hyper blonde man yelled while throwing his hands in the air.

"Hn." The onyx-eyed man grunted in annoyance.

People were starting to stare at the two presidents, who were making such a commotion. That too in the hallway! But one glare from Sasuke and they all went back to what they were doing.

Sasuke ran his hand through his spiky raven locks, "For God's sake Dobe, stop being so loud."

Naruto quieted down but he didn't stop with his babbling, "Come on! It will be fun."

"We are already married; we aren't single anymore!" Sasuke hissed.

"But come on; since when is strip club not fun?!" Naruto said with a foxy grin.

Sasuke sighed. Shikamaru's birthday was coming up and Naruto was suggesting all the guys go to a strip club for fun. Sheesh, had he forgotten that he had a wife and two kids at home!

"What about our wives? I doubt Hinata will be pleased. " Sasuke said as he raised his eyebrow.

"Hinata-chan told me to go have fun," Naruto beamed. "But no hooking up."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "What about the other girls?"

Naruto sighed, "Well when I was talking to Sai about it, Ino heard us."

Sasuke smirked, knowing Ino's feelings towards these things, "So your plan backfired on you."

Naruto stuck his tongue out and then he grinned, "She was okay with it. Besides, she has to stay home with the baby remember? The same goes with Tenten and Temari. Oh come on teme! Hot chicks! Stripers!"

"I have a wife and son, thank you very much." Sasuke said monotonously.

Naruto pouted, "I'll talk to Sakura-chan then."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Whether if he went or not, he'd never cheat on Sakura for the world. Besides, he was happily married. There was no need for him to fantasize about other women.

Sasuke pressed the elevator button and waited. He looked at Naruto, "So you convinced Neji, Sai and Shikamaru?"

"Yup," Naruto said with a grin. "I wanted to call Itachi too but he's away on a mission." Sasuke envied his brother. He wished he could go on ANBU missions and get away from Naruto's annoyingness.

"I'm talking to Sakura-chan," said Naruto. "If she says no, then it's no but if she agrees, it's a yes."

The elevator doors opened and Sasuke was greeted by his pink-haired wife falling into his arms. Naruto looked at her with concern, "Oh God! Is she okay?"

Sakura sighed in Sasuke's arms and snuggled closer to him. Sasuke smirked, "Aa. She's okay." He knew Sakura was over working herself and that she had to take care of Madara as well. She had told him she had insomnia. She deserved rest.

Sasuke lifted his wife bridal style and stepped into the elevator, Naruto followed him in. Naruto looked at Sakura and smiled, "She seems stressed."

Sasuke sighed, "She's been working twenty four hours straight for two weeks. On top of that, there's Madara.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Maybe you shouldn't go to a strip club since your wife needs all the help she can get."

Sasuke was about to agree when Sakura's voice startled him, "Strip club?"

Sakura moaned softly and rubbed her eyes. Sasuke leaned down to kiss her eyelids, "Go back to sleep."

Sakura's eyes snapped open and she groaned, "I fell asleep in the elevator!"

Naruto laughed, "Don't worry Sakura-chan. You were just tired."

Sakura looked at the two and raised her eyebrow, "What's this talk about a strip club?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto explained his so-called brilliant plan of taking the guys out to a strip club for Shikamaru's birthday.

"It'll be awesome if teme could come," said Naruto. "But you seem really stressed and all so he can pass on it."

Sakura shook her head, "No I think Sasuke should go."

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears, "What?"

Sakura smiled at her husband, "I know about the Strip Club thing. Ino told me. We're planning on having a Girls Night In with the kids as well. You guys go have fun."

Naruto cheered and hugged Sakura, "Sakura-chan, you're awesome."

Sasuke sighed and crossed his arms, "Wonderful."

Sakura smirked at her husband, "But don't go cheating on me." Sasuke smirked and kissed her nose. She noticed she was still in Sasuke's arms so gestured for him to put her down.

Naruto gave her a nice guy pose, "Don't worry Sakura-chan; I'll take care of teme!"

"You can't even take care of yourself." Sasuke muttered.

"Teme!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

Sakura sighed and shook her head; will these two ever grow up?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke and Sakura drove to The Uzumaki Residence to pick up Madara. Hinata, being the sweet person she was, offered to babysit Madara when Sasuke and Sakura were at work.

Sasuke waited in the car as Sakura went towards the house. Hinata was on the porch reading a book and stood up when she saw the couple. Hinata hadn't changed much in all these years. Her indigo hair was tied in a loose ponytail and she was wearing a simple cream colored dress.

She was holding her one year old daughter, Momo, in her arms. Momo was Hinata and Naruto's second child and she had Naruto's blonde hair but Hinata's lilac eyes. She cooed happily in Hinata's arms.

"Good evening Sakura-chan." Hinata greeted with a smile.

Sakura smiled back, "Good evening Hinata-chan. Hope Madara wasn't of trouble to you."

Hinata laughed quietly, "You always ask me that. He's a sweet little angel. He's never a trouble to me."

"That's good to know," Sakura replied. She looked at the baby in Hinata's arms. "Hello Momo."

Momo simply laughed and clapped her chubby little hands. Hinata smiled, "Momo-chan, give aunty Sakura a kiss." Momo leaned forward a kissed Sakura's cheek. Sakura in return laughed and kissed the child's forehead.

"Madara-chan, your mother is here to get you." Hinata called into the house.

Sakura smiled when she saw Madara coming out of the house with Hinata and Naruto's son, Jiraiya Sakura smiled; Jiraiya was the spitting image of his father with the same blond hair, mischievous blue eyes and wild behavior. He was named after Naruto's godfather, who had died a few months after the birth of Naruto's own son.

Her smile grew wider as she saw Madara. He was a miniature Sasuke. His eyes were the same onyx color and his midnight blue hair was rebelliously spiked up at the back. He was calm and patient for a four year old and according to Fugaku, Sasuke's father, even though he looked like his father, his behavior was just like Itachi's. He was very smart for a child his age and often reminded Sakura of the person he was named after.

"Aunty Sakura!" Jiraiya yelled as he tackled Sakura with a hug.

Sakura laughed and hugged back, "Hey there buddy!"

Jiraiya pouted, "Aunty, Madara's a cheater."

Sakura looked at her son, who had his hands in his pocket, "Is that true?"

Jiraiya nodded vigorously, "Yeah, when we were playing Monopoly!"

Madara rolled his eyes, "Not my fault you don't know the rules."

Jiraiya stuck his tongue out at the young Uchiha, "Shut up!"

Sakura kissed her son's forehead and then ruffled Jiraiya's hair, "Be nice, you two."

Hinata giggled, "Jiraiya-chan, say goodbye to Madara-chan and Aunty Sakura."

Jiraiya hugged Sakura, "Bye aunty!" Sakura laughed and bid her goodbye as well.

Jiraiya then looked at Madara who looked back at the blonde boy lazily. Jiraiya simply huffed and looked away. Madara shook his head and politely said goodbye to Hinata. Sakura and Madara started to walk towards the car.

Madara climbed in the back and greeted his father, who grunted in response. Sakura slapped her husband's arm playfully, "Stop that; you'll give our son the same bad habits."

Sasuke smirked at her, "Hn." Sakura rolled her eyes.

They drove home in silence. Sakura glanced outside to see that the dark sky was twinkling with tiny little stars. She smiled softly at the sight; the night was a calm and peaceful one. She saw a shooting star and quickly closed her eyes to make a wish; before she didn't believe in such things but now she did. After all, she had made a wish once years ago, on a shooting star, and it had come true. She wished for her family's well-being. She opened her eyes and sighed quietly.

"What did you wish for?" Madara's voice broke through the silence.

Sakura grinned and looked at her son in the back. She placed a finger on her lip, "I can't reveal it unless it comes true. Did you wish?"

Madara nodded. Sakura raised an eyebrow at him, "And what did you wish for, young man?"

Madara smirked cockily and Sakura was shocked by how it the perfect replica of her husband's. The boy held his finger to his lips, just like his mother had done earlier, "I can't reveal it unless it comes true."

Sakura huffed, "Fine."

Sasuke chuckled at his wife, for being outsmarted by their son, and earned himself a glare from the pink haired woman.

Once they reached home, Sakura stretched her arms and turned to the boys, "So guys what do you want for dinner?"

"I'm fine with this." Sasuke said as he grabbed a tomato from the basket on the table. They were currently in the kitchen.

Madara's little hand reached towards the basket and he too grabbed a tomato, "Me too mom. I ate at Aunty Hinata's."

Sakura shrugged, "Okay then. I ate ramen earlier so I'm not that hungry. Madara go drink your milk sweetie."

Madara obeyed his mother and went to the fridge. He took out the milk carton and poured himself a glass.

"Milk and tomatoes?" said Sasuke as he raised an eyebrow at his son. "You sure that's a good combination?" Madara simply shrugged in response.

He put the carton back in the fridge and looked at his mother, "Mom, you should sleep; you look really tired."

Sakura smiled and ruffled his hair, "I will; thanks sweetie."

Madara wished his parents good night and went to his own room.

His room was a simple one with light blue wallpaper and polished wooden floors. His bed had dark blue blankets and white pillows and it was pretty clean. All his books were arranged neatly on low bookshelf, all his toys were inside a large trunk and his cupboard was closed tightly.

He changed into his black pajamas and climbed into bed. After he finished drinking his milk and eating his tomato, he placed the glass on the side table and pulled the covers over his head. His mother insisted he sleep with her but he told her he was big enough to sleep alone.

Madara was pretty mature for a four year old. Though he was a mere child, he already thought and acted like a child far older than his age.

He closed his eye and before he knew it, he was in deep slumber. He didn't expect that nightmares would attack him that night . . .

_**Dream**_

_It was dark and cold. Madara looked around and saw that a few people and a couple of ANBU members had gathered around in the park._

_His curiosity rose; the ANBU were called only for special and extremely important cases. What had happened that caused the ANBU to be involved?_

_No one seemed to notice him; as if he were a ghost. Madara wasn't scared. He just kept moving towards the crime scene. He noticed some familiar faces; the former presidents of the five great companies. He could see his grandfather, Fugaku, shaking his head sadly and the Elder Hyuuga brothers look at the ground in sorrow._

_A man with long spiky black hair, an ANBU squad captain, pulled off his mask and the sight made Madara gasp; it was the person he was named after._

_He had only seen the real Uchiha Madara in the pictures his mother had shown him but here, even if it was just a dream, Madara literally emitted a powerful aura. He looked at one of the ANBU officers, "What is the time of death?"_

"_Around noon sir," said the squad member. "The cuts marks on her body indicate she had been stabbed numerous times so it probably an attack by a gang. The people around heard a child scream and came rushing to see what it was. They found the body but saw no child."_

_The people around started to weep and the rain started to fall from the sky._

_That's when he saw the ANBU carrying a body of a woman. The woman was beautiful with flawless skin and flame red hair but her body was drenched in her own blood. Madara's eyes widened in horror, not because of her gruesome murder._

_Because he saw the eyes of the deceased woman; the same emerald green eyes his mother possessed._

_When he was two, he tried to climb the tree in their yard and ended up falling on his back. He wasn't injured but it had knocked the air out of his lungs and the feeling was horrible. That was how he felt looking into the woman's eyes._

_Before he could stop himself, Madara let out a scream._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura let out a huge sigh, "I'm exhausted."

Sasuke kissed her cheek, "Let's go to bed."

Sakura nodded and followed her husband into their room. She stripped her clothes and put on one of Sasuke's t-shirts; it was a very hot night. Sasuke, who simply wore pajama pants and no shirt, climbed into bed with his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist.

He nuzzled her neck, making her giggle. Sakura leaned towards her husband's embrace, "Good night."

"Hn." Sasuke murmured lazily. Sakura closed her eyes; her work was done and finally she could have some nice and peaceful sleep . . .

"_I will take your son's life with my own two hands."_

Sakura's eyes snapped open. She didn't make any sudden movements because she didn't want to disturb her husband. That voice was haunting her again. Sakura tried to sleep but those words echoed over and over again.

"You're having nightmares again." Sasuke said softly.

Sakura turned her head to see Sasuke's onyx eyes staring at her with concern. Sakura smiled and kissed his cheek, "I'm fine."

"You're not." Sasuke said as he shook his head.

Sakura sighed; she couldn't hide anything from her husband, "It's that voice again. It's haunting me so much. I can't help but worry about Madara. . ."

Sasuke kissed her and held her close, "Nothing will happen to him okay?"

Sakura looked into Sasuke's eyes and slowly, she gave a small smile, "Okay"

Sasuke leaned down towards her to kiss her but just before their lips met, they heard a scream from Madara's room which made them jump out of bed and rush out of their bedroom.

They opened the door of Madara's room and found their son with tears streaming down his face and clutching the sheets so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. A look of pure fear was on his young face.

Sakura rushed towards her son's side, "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Madara looked into his mother's eyes and were reminded of the red-haired woman's. He shrank away from her and pulled the covers closer to him.

Sakura didn't understand; why was her own son being afraid of her? She smiled kindly and reached out to pat his head, "It's okay sweetie; mommy's here. Come to mommy."

Madara shakily looked at Sakura and then he jumped into her arms, sobbing. Sakura shushed him and coaxed him into calming down.

Madara had calmed down a bit but he was breathing hard. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the two and placed his head on Sakura's shoulder, "What's the matter?"

Madara looked at his parents and spoke in a shaky, "I had a bad dream. I saw . . . m-murder."

Sakura's eyes widened, "What?"

"I'm scared," Madara said was fresh tears streamed down his face. "Uchiha Madara. The presidents! A murdered woman with red hair. She had your eyes mom!" Madara knew he was babbling nonsense but he couldn't help it.

"Woman with red hair?" Sasuke asked.

"S-stabbed multiple t-times," he stuttered. "G-g-gang attack. T-time of death. . .N-n-noon. Child sc-screaming." Madara could remember what the ANBU member had said about the woman.

Sakura was shocked by what her son had said and so was Sasuke. For their son's sake, Sasuke took the boy in his arms, "How about you sleep with us tonight?"

Madara nodded and snuggled into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke hummed a lullaby and soon, Madara was asleep. Sasuke looked at his pink haired wife, "Madara's dream. . . It sounded like-"

"Yes," Sakura whispered. She was still in the state of shock on Madara's bed. She slowly looked at Sasuke. "Madara just saw my mother's death in his dream."

**A cliffie in the very first chapter; I should be arrested!**

**Ooh la, la! How could little Madara have known about his the Murder of Matsumoto Yuki?! Stay tuned. The next chapter has more humor to lighten the mood tee hee.**

**Stay tuned for: CHAPTER 2-Strip Club and Girls Night In. **

**Ja ne!**

**~P**


	3. Strip Club and Girls' Night In

**So yeah I took an extra long time writing this chapter because:**

**I love this story more than I love the others.**

**I don't just randomly type here like I do with some of my other work; I lay out a plan before writing a chapter**

**My net was suck-ish.**

**But I'm done now and I will be trying for quick and early updates from now on since my net is slightly better. Hope this chapter helps. Not much is mentioned about Madara's nightmare here but it will be revealed later on.**

**There are a lot of OC's here. Their ages might change in the future (just in case I do a time skip)**

**Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 2-Strip Club and Girl's Night In**

The next morning, breakfast at the Uchiha table was quiet. Madara, who was still pretty shaken by his dream, was slowly chewing on his cereal. Sakura was unusually quiet as she washed the dishes. Sasuke was affected by this; his usually cheery wife and son were now acting like ghosts.

"Okay this is getting weird." Sasuke muttered to himself.

The silence seemed thick enough to cut with a knife. Finally, Sakura broke it. She sat at the table while wiping her hands on a towel. She smiled at Madara, "Sweetie, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Madara said quietly. "I'm sorry I kept you both up last night."

Sasuke ruffled his hair, "It's fine."

Sakura smiled and kissed his forehead, "We're your parents; it's our job to look after you, dear." Madara simply smiled softly in response.

"I'm going to get ready for going to Aunty Hinata's." Madara said as he excused himself and went to his room. Sakura watched her son as he left the kitchen. After he was gone, Sakura sat down at the table, with Sasuke, and let out a deep breath.

Sasuke pushed his mug of coffee towards his wife, "Still bothered by Madara's nightmare?"

Sakura took a long sip of coffee and sighed, "Yes. I never told him about it. He hasn't even seen a picture of my mother. How would he know every detail about her murder?"

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair," I don't know Sakura. Actually I thought it would be best if we didn't involve him in the matters of what happened years ago."

"Me too," Sakura agreed. "But now that he knows something about it, would it be a wise move if we told him?"

Sasuke was silent for a while. Then he spoke, "If it passes, we never speak a word about it to Madara. And if it keeps on bothering him, we will tell him when he is older. Let's not burden him with such things; he's only four after all."

Sakura nodded, "Okay." Madara came back, dressed in a dark blue sweater and black pants. Sakura smiled at her son's choice of clothing.

'_Just like his father.'_ Sakura thought to herself.

"Mom," said Madara. "Are we going to aunty Ino's house later or something?"

Sakura went over and ruffled his hair, "Yes we are. Why?"

Madara shrugged, "No reason; just making sure that idiot Jiraiya wasn't fooling me."

Sasuke's lip tilted upwards in a smirk and Sakura sighed. She pinched Madara's cheek making him wince and pout at his mother, "Don't call Jiraiya an idiot; it's not nice."

"Hn." Madara muttered as he shoved his hands in his pocket.

Sakura ran her fingers through her hair and turned to glare at her husband, "It was enough hearing you do those annoying grunts. Now our son's doing it. I told you they were a bad habit."

"Hn." said Sasuke. He smirked as his wife's glare hardened.

"Like father like son!" a voice boomed. The trio turned to see Naruto walk into the kitchen with a goofy grin on his face. He was wearing a black overcoat with an orange shirt and track pant underneath. He came over and ruffled Madara's already messy hair. Madara bowed politely in greeting.

Naruto grinned, "At least your son is much better than you."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Shouldn't you be readying for work Naruto?"

Naruto shrugged, "I got time. I just wanted to stop by and see you guys."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "How did you get in here?"

Naruto held up two fingers as a peace sign, "I used my awesome powers!"

"You found our spare key under the flower pot," Sakura stated, causing the blonde man to pout at her. Sakura shook her head as she got up and went over to the counter. "Want some coffee?"

Naruto slumped down on the chair where Sakura had been sitting and grinned at the pink haired woman, "Yes please."

"Since when do you say please, Dobe?" Sasuke said with a small smirk.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at the raven-haired man, "Shut up, teme!"

"Naruto," Sakura chided. "Not in front of Madara." Naruto clamped his hand over his mouth and grinned sheepishly from underneath.

"And you call me rude." Madara muttered under his breath. The two men did not hear but the pink-haired woman did. Sakura smiled and held out her fist. Madara smirked and extended his own fist for a fist bump.

"Itai!" A voice yelled from the other room. Madara groaned and left the room. After a few seconds, he came back dragging Jiraiya by the collar of his shirt. Jiraiya had Momo in his arms and she was clapping her hands happily.

Jiraiya was wearing an orange t-shirt with black pants with sneakers and his father's old green goggles on top of his blonde head and Momo was wearing a soft yellow dress with matching shoes.

"Jiraiya, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked his son.

Jiraiya chuckled sheepishly, "For fun?" Momo cooed happily and waved at her father.

"Explain yourself." Naruto said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Okay!" said Jiraiya. "I wanted to prank Madara here so I hid in the car."

Madara rolled his eyes, "So you dragged your baby sister into your idiot schemes?" Momo reached out to Madara and he lifted her from Jiraiya's arms. Momo laughed delightedly and started to play with Madara's spiky hair.

"Shut up!" Jiraiya exclaimed. "I wanted to show Momo how awesome her big brother is! Don't worry, I told mom about it."

"Did you tell her the truth?" Sakura asked with her hands on her hips.

Jiraiya scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Well . . . I told her I was taking Momo to the park."

Sasuke sighed, "You're just as mischievous as your father."

Naruto grinned, "Why thank you teme!"

"Teme! Teme!" Momo chanted happily.

"Her first word!" Jiraiya said happily. He then looked at Naruto. "Dad what does teme mean?"

Sakura hit Naruto on the head, "Of all the things she had to say as her first word! You are a bad influence."

Naruto grinned sheepishly, "Sorry."

"Momo, don't say teme." Madara said softly to the one year old. Momo looked at him confused and then she burst in to giggles and clapped her hands. Madara simply smirked.

"Why won't anyone tell me what teme means?!" Jiraiya exclaimed. Madara smacked the back of his head.

"So," said Naruto, after he took a sip of his coffee. "Tonight is going to be a blast, right teme?!"

"Hn." Sasuke muttered as he rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan. I know; no hooking up." Naruto said with a toothy grin. The pink-haired woman smirked and shook her head.

"Hooking up?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto cleared his throat awkwardly, "Hooking up as in . . . fishing! I'm just telling teme here that he can't keep the hook above the water or the fish won't bite."

"Fishing?" Madara said as he raised an eyebrow. Jiraiya took Momo back into his own arms and nuzzled her nose. The toddler laughed and took Jiraiya's face in her small chubby hands.

"Yeah," Naruto continued. "We're going to fish at night for a change . . . it's a guys' night out!" Naruto elbowed Sasuke in the ribs and Sasuke simply grunted and gave a small nod. He let an annoyed sigh escape his lips.

"That's it?" Madara said as he raised an eyebrow. "That's all you can come up with?"

"Sheesh, we're four and we are better liars than you are." Jiraiya said with a sigh.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Yeah, what teme said." Naruto said as he looked at the two four-year-olds.

Madara shrugged, "We know about uncle Shikamaru's birthday and something about a strip club."

"Yeah," said Jiraiya. "We heard it from aunty Ino and my mom. That's totally your business not ours."

"But don't forget you have wives," Madara stated. "And you have got to improve your lying."

"Right." agreed Jiraiya.

Sasuke and Naruto stared at the four year olds in disbelief. Sakura burst into laughter and ruffled Jiraiya's and Madara's hair. Madara simply excused himself and left the kitchen. Jiraiya ran after him carrying a giggling Momo along.

"Well now you two have just been outsmarted by your own sons." Sakura said with a cheeky grin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That will be great," Sakura said into the phone. "Thank you Hinata."

And with that she hung up and put her phone back in her pocket. They were having the Girls' Night In at Ino's house so Sakura had asked Hinata if she could come over right now and go to Ino's together later.

Sakura giggled when she thought about the morning incident with Sasuke, Naruto, Madara and Jiraiya.

"Madara," Sakura called out to her son. "Get your coat sweetie; we're heading over to aunty Hinata's."

Sakura got no response but she knew her son heard her. She changed into some comfy jeans, a maroon sweater and a black jacket. She was readying her things when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

She leaned back against her husband's chest and sighed. Sasuke leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Don't be naughty okay?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "You sound like I'm the one going to the strip club. I'd say the same to you mister!" Sakura turned around and kissed Sasuke's nose tenderly. She then went back to readying her things.

Sasuke sighed, "I don't want to go."

Sakura smiled at him, "I know. I'm not pleased with the idea of my husband in a strip club myself. But it's Shikamaru's birthday. You have been friends forever. You should go."

"Remind me to kill the Dobe after all this is over." Sasuke muttered. Sakura laughed softly and went over to help him tie his grey striped tie. Dark colors always suited him and he looked as dashing as always in his black suit and dark blue shirt. Sakura leaned in to kiss her husband.

She pulled away and looked at Sasuke, "Well I'm heading over to Hinata's right now. Your lunch is ready and packed on the counter top."

Sasuke sighed, "I can eat at the cafeteria; you don't have to stress yourself."

Sakura shook her head, "Nonsense; I don't want you to get food poisoning. Anyway, I'll see you later. Eat something with the guys okay; I don't want you missing dinner."

"Bye." Sasuke said softly as he kissed her forehead. Sakura smiled and leaned in to kiss Sasuke once more.

Someone cleared their throat at the door. Sasuke and Sakura turned to see Madara at the door holding his coat with an embarrassed expression, "Um, let's go." With that, the four year old rushed out of the room.

Sakura blushed and pulled away from Sasuke, who chuckled at his wife.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Aunty Sakura!" Jiraiya said loudly as he tackled the pink-haired woman with a hug.

Sakura laughed and hugged him back. Jiraiya stuck his tongue out at Madara who rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets.

Hinata came into the room, wearing a long sleeved white cotton dress, carrying a laughing Momo in her arms. Momo cooed and reached out to Sakura. Sakura took the toddler in her arms and kissed her blonde head, "Good to see you again Momo-chan."

"Come on Sakura-chan," said Hinata. "I made some cookies."

They all went into the kitchen. It was white in color with polished marble counter top, white cabinets with brass knobs and a round wooden table with four chairs in the centre. The large windows gave a beautiful view of the garden, which were overflowing with Hinata's favorite flowers, lavender and yellow daffodils.

Sakura and Madara sat down at the table while Hinata went over to the oven to get the cookies. It smelled lovely, of freshly baked dough and chocolate. Jiraiya sat opposite to Madara. The two had a glaring contest of some sort and Sakura couldn't help but think about how it was similar to the ones their fathers had every once in a while.

Momo, who was in Sakura's lap, noticed the silence between Madara and Jiraiya and started to cry. She reached out and pulled both their hairs really hard.

"Itai!" Jiraiya and Madara exclaimed as they rubbed their heads. This made Momo laugh and clap her hands together.

Hinata sighed, "Be nice boys. Even Momo-chan doesn't like it when you two fight."

"We weren't fighting." Jiraiya muttered.

Sakura smirked, "Not directly."

Madara crossed his arms, "Hn."

"Tsk," Sakura said as she pinched her son's cheek. "Stop that."

"Why don't you pinch Dad's cheek too?" Madara said with a pout as he rubbed his swollen cheek.

"I'm sure Sakura-chan does," Naruto said as he stepped into the room shirtless and wearing only his black boxers with a pale orange towel around his neck, his hair dripping wet. He lifted Momo and kissed his daughter's forehead. He put an arm around the pink haired girl and winked at her. "His _other _cheeks if you know what I- OW! SAKURA-CHAN!"

Hinata couldn't help but giggle at Sakura's face which was now red from rage and embarrassment. Naruto whined in pain and rubbed his head repeatedly. Momo laughed happily and pulled on Naruto's hair.

"Ow! Ow! Momo-chan!" Naruto whimpered.

"I'm glad we don't have any girls in our group," Jiraiya whispered to Madara. He then smiled at Momo who was laughing at Naruto. "Except for my sister."

"For once I agree with you," Madara said as he recalled how his mother had hit Naruto. He winced at the memory. "That's got to hurt."

"Well let's eat something before we head over to Ino's, shall we?" Hinata said she placed a plate full of fresh chocolate chip cookies on the table.

Naruto took two and was about to shove it in his mouth but he grinned at the expression Momo was giving him and gave one of the cookies to Momo. But instead of eating it, Momo shoved it in Naruto's mouth, just as he was eating the other cookie. This caught him by surprise and ended up choking.

"Oh my." Hinata said as she quickly handed Naruto a glass of milk and took Momo, who was laughing because she thought her dad was being funny with her, from his arms.

Naruto chugged down the milk and sighed happily, "That was scary!"

Sakura snickered, "Serves you right!"

Hinata gently patted her husband's back before setting Momo on the chair next to Madara. Madara ruffled her hair and she squealed in delight.

Hinata turned and smiled softly at the blonde man, "Naruto-kun, you should wear some clothes."

Naruto looked down at his appearance and chuckled sheepishly, "Oh yeah. Sorry. Be right back." He swiftly kissed Hinata's cheek and rushed out of the room. She blushed and went over to the counter to pick up a tray of tall glasses, full of milk. She then set it on the table.

"Hope you like the cookies." Hinata said shyly.

"They're awesome Hinata." Sakura said with a grin.

Jiraiya was shoving two cookies at a time into his mouth and in the end he ended up choking. He quickly gulped down his milk.

"Be careful, sweetie." Hinata said as she refilled his glass.

"Idiot." Madara muttered lowly.

Jiraiya glared at him, "Shut up!"

"Oi squirt, no yelling at the table!" Naruto exclaimed as he walked into the room with a grin on his face. He was changed for work; a black suit with the jacked unbuttoned and a white shirt underneath. His red tie hung around his neck loosely.

"Speak for yourself." Sakura mumbled as she nibbled on a cookie.

"Madara-chan, do you like them?" Hinata asked with a smile.

Madara gave a small smile, "Aa. They're delicious Aunty."

Naruto's phone rung then and he pulled it out of his pocket and checked the ID of who was calling. He answered his phone, "What teme?" He listened for a while and then he checked his watch.

"Oh God no!" Naruto exclaimed. He ran over and grabbed three cookies from the plate. He then kissed Momo's head and ruffled the hairs of Jiraiya and Madara. "Bye guys; I'm running late!"

"Naruto-kun, your lunch," Hinata said as she handed him a neatly packed bento box. "I added some extra to make up for breakfast."

He kissed Hinata chastely on the lips and Sakura on top of her head before rushing out of the house, while shoving a cookie in his mouth.

Hinata laughed, "He's always like that."

Sakura smiled, "Lucky he has you for a wife." Hinata simply blushed and smiled shyly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ino I think you went overboard." Temari said as she sweat dropped.

Ino rolled her eyes, "Oh nonsense; this is just fine!"

Sakura agreed with Temari though. Ino's long dining table was filled with different kind of delicious looking food. It looked more like a banquet for a King and his men rather than a simple dinner between girlfriends.

Hinata smiled, "It looks lovely, Ino-chan."

Ino smiled smugly, "Thanks! Now all of you _have_ to try everything; I spent all day making this!"

"So this is how she wins Sai over." Sakura muttered to Temari.

Temari snickered quietly, "I wonder how he doesn't get any color into his pale skin even after eating Ino's food."

Ino crossed her arms at the two women, "What are you two whispering about?"

"Nothing." Temari said with a grin.

Tenten grinned, "It'll be fun tasting everything; I'm starving!"

"Me too." Hinata said with a giggle.

Ino clasped her hands, "And I prepared a separate banquet just for the kids in the kitchen."

"Wow you've been busy." Tenten stated.

"Oh it's nothing but some sweets and treats," Ino said with a wink. "I plan on spoiling my little nephews and nieces!"

Sakura turned towards the large living room to see all their kids playing together.

Asuma, with his mother, Temari's, sandy blonde hair and turquoise eyes, the oldest of the group being six years old, was sitting on the couch with a lazy expression. Although he had inherited his mother's looks, his demeanor was very much like his father.

His two year old sister, Shika, on the other hand, had inherited the Nara clan's black hair (which she kept in two spiky ponytails) and black eyes, but she had already shown signs of her possessing her mother's tomboyish and wild personality. She was on the floor playing with Momo's hair.

Satoshi was five, only months younger than Asuma, and had inherited not only Tenten's brown eyes and hair, which was kept short and spiky, but also her carefree demeanor and love for weapons. It often scared Neji how much Satoshi resembled Tenten. He sat next to Asuma, watching his cousin and Shika play together.

Inomaru, who was only eight months, sat on Jiraiya's lap. He was laughing happily as Jiraiya moved his knee up and down, moving the toddler as well. He was the exact replica of Ino with the same baby blue eyes and tufts of blonde hair. His skin was a tad bit paler like his father.

Madara sat on a chair with his arms crossed. He met his mother's eyes and gave a small smile. Sakura smiled back at her son.

"Okay kids," Ino said in a sing-song voice. "Aunty Ino made a _special _treat just for you. Go help yourselves; they're on the kitchen table!"

Jiraiya gave a hoot and placed baby Inomaru in Madara's lap. He then ran over and hugged Ino, "Thank you!"

Ino squealed and kissed Jiraiya's blonde head, "You're most welcome darling."

"Food!" Shika said happily as she stood up. She grabbed Asuma's hand chanting 'Food' over and over again.

Asuma sighed, "Alright you troublesome brat, I get it."

"Come on Momo." Satoshi said with a grin as he lifted a giggling Momo and carried her towards the kitchen.

"Aunty Ino is there pizza?" Jiraiya asked innocently.

Ino smirked, "The Yamanaka Four Cheese Special!" Sakura sweat dropped and the name Ino had given her dish.

Jiraiya yelled in delight, "DIBS ON THE FIRST SLICE OF PIZZA!"

"No fair Blondie," Satoshi complained. "I want the first. Let's go Momo." And so Jiraiya and Satoshi, who was carrying Momo, rushed to the kitchen followed by Shika and Asuma.

Inomaru looked at Madara. Madara sighed and stood up, carrying the baby, "I know, I know." The pair followed the others to the kitchen where Jiraiya and Satoshi were making a fuss over the pizza.

Hinata giggled, "Oh these kids!"

"Ladies," said Tenten as she eyed a big tray of Chicken drumsticks. "I'm about to attack that tray so come on; let's get started!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm never going to forgive him for this!" Sasuke hissed.

"And I'm never listening to Lady Gaga; I think I should tell Tenten to get rid of her CDs." Neji muttered.

"I'm the birthday boy," Shikamaru said lazily. "And I am not enjoying my birthday; how troublesome."

They had gone to a Strip Club as planned by Naruto. But they didn't go to any old cheap strip club. Naruto had arranged for the most classiest and expensive strip club in town.

Naruto's idea of 'Strip Club Fun' had back fired. Girls at the club, stripers, dancers or customers, flung themselves at Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Sai, Naruto and Suigetsu. Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru pushed them away but Naruto chatted happily with them. Suigetsu was flirting freely, being the single guy he was and Sai was . . . being Sai; his direct and rude comments in his sickly sweet voice let them speechless.

Sasuke felt it was annoying and very uncomfortable since most of them hardly wore anything.

They had just come in for a drink (Sasuke thinks this could have been done at a bar as well) but then Naruto challenged all of them to a shots competition. Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru could control their liquor but apparently, Naruto, Suigetsu and Sai had a bit too much. Soon they had taken off their shirts and started to sing and dance on the stage.

"_**Can't read my, can't read my, no you can't read my poker face!"**_ Naruto sang loudly on stage. Suigetsu and Sai were dancing wildly next to him. Some dancers and stripers had joined them too.

"This is insane." Sasuke put his face in his palm and cursed lowly at Naruto who was suddenly busting the moves of Gangnam Style. The DJ just _had_ to play along and play the exact song.

"This will wound our reputation." Neji said with a groan.

"Big time." Sasuke agreed with a sigh.

"Oh well," said Shikamaru as he pulled out his phone. He gave a smirk. "Might as well take advantage of this."

Neji and Sasuke looked at each other and then back at Shikamaru. They smirked and took out their phones as well. The Uchiha, Hyuga and Nara prodigies started to make a video of their three idiotic and very drunken friends.

"Happy birthday to me." Shikamaru said with a chuckle.

Besides how stupidly the three were behaving, the club seemed to love them. Females (and homosexuals) thought they were male strippers and urged them to take their pants off. Suigetsu and Naruto actually did and the girls went mad. Sai had passed out at the back and some females were approaching him. Naruto was now on the verge of removing his boxers.

"Okay that's enough." Neji said standing up. Sasuke and Shikamaru nodded and quickly rushed to save their idiot friends.

Shikamaru dragged a half-naked Sai off of the stage. Sasuke grabbed Naruto and Neji grabbed Suigetsu. People thought it was an act so they shouted, "YAOI! YAOI! YAOI!"

Sasuke twitched as he carried Naruto on his back. It wasn't helping that Naruto was _nuzzling _him. Naruto gave a dreamy sigh, his breath reeking of vodka, "Hinata-chaaaan!"

Despite the situation he was in, Sasuke smirked at Neji, who was trying to get away from Suigetsu, who was attempting to kiss him while mumbling something about being the _'fairest maiden in the land.'_

"This sucks," Neji muttered. He too lifted Suigetsu onto his back. "Let's go."

Sasuke smirked, ignoring Neji's glare as Suigetsu tried to kiss Neji's neck, "Hn."

"Let's go you two." Shikamaru said as he shoved something back in his pocket. He was smirking a bit more than usual. Sai was unconscious on his back.

Without hesitation, they carried their drunken friends out of the club and into the car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was wonderful!" Sakura said with a sigh. "Ino-pig you can really cook!"

Ino grinned, "Of course I can Forehead."

Dinner was lively and the girls had conversed about random things. Their kids hadn't been a bother since they ate well and played happily among themselves.

Tenten patted her full belly, "I ate like a beast tonight."

Temari poked Tenten's belly and grinned, "You _are_ a beast."

"The meal was wonderful Ino-chan." Hinata said with a smile as she set her napkin down.

Ino smiled back, "Thanks Hinata."

"I ate like a pig!" Jiraiya declared as he came into the room yawning.

Satoshi rubbed his belly, "Me too." Momo was fast asleep on his back. He adjusted her properly on his back. Momo only gave a deep sigh in response.

Asuma yawned as he carried Shika, who was rubbing her eyes, in his arms. It was only Inomaru who was as active as ever. Madara was carrying him and was wincing a lot since Inomaru was pulling on his hair.

Ino giggled, "Here let me take him from you darling." Ino lifted the toddler from Madara's arms. Madara then sighed and started to run his fingers in his hair. Sakura went over and gently massaged his scalp. He sighed in pleasure.

"I think we should go," said Hinata as she took Momo from Satoshi's back. "The kids are all tired."

Tenten checked her watch, "It is getting pretty late."

Temari nodded as she took Shika from Asuma, "Tenten is coming with me and I guess Sakura's going with Hinata. Thanks for tonight Ino. See you tomorrow at our place for Shikamaru's birthday party."

"Another party?" Jiraiya said with a lazy grin.

Temari grinned, "Yup. Be there okay kiddo?" Jiraiya nodded slowly in response. Hinata gently took his hand.

Tenten smiled, "Kids, say thank you to aunty Ino."

"Thank you aunty." The kids said together. However, everyone was tired so it sounded a bit flat. Even so, Ino smiled and nodded happily.

Sakura lifted Madara into her arms; he must have been really tired since he didn't even protest when his mother carried him in front of his friends.

"Well the guys will be home shortly too," said Sakura. "Let's bug them tomorrow on what happened at the club."

"Sounds like a plan." Ino agreed with a grin.

So everyone bid their goodbyes and retired to their homes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"WHY AM I ALMOST NAKED?!" Naruto screamed.

Sasuke groaned, "Shut up Dobe."

The three drunks had passed out in the car as Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru went to a restaurant for dinner. They had suddenly stopped on the road, on their way home, when Naruto woke up and screamed.

Suigetsu and Sai were awake too but they seemed to be a bit hung over to complain or even ask what had happened.

"You tried to rape us?!" Naruto said as he pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "You were the ones trying to rape Sasuke and Neji."

"What?" Suigetsu said with a frown.

"Shut up Lazy ass." Neji said with a glare to the smirking Shikamaru.

"Keep quiet and get dressed." Sasuke muttered as he handed them their clothes. The three quickly did as they were told without complaint.

"Hey guys," said Sai. "Look."

They all looked outside the window and realized they were in front of Konoha High; their old high school.

"This is rather nostalgic." Naruto said with a grin as he got out of the car. The others followed and they stood in front of the gate.

"Back then," said Sai. "We hardly knew each other. I didn't know anything about the ANBU or what was going on between you guys and Sakura." Indeed Sai didn't know anything until he had married Ino and joined the group.

Naruto snickered, "You asked sakura-chan out didn't you?"

Sai sighed, "I did. But it was only a dare. I won't date Ugly for a million dollars."

"That's my wife you're talking about." Sasuke muttered.

Sai gave Sasuke one of his fake smiles, "I know."

Suigetsu chuckled, "This brings back memories huh?"

"It sure does." Neji said as he nodded his head.

Sasuke closed his eyes and remembered the first time he met Sakura. This was their meeting place. He closed his eyes and remembered every precious moment that they had spent together in the past.

"Wait," Shikamaru said as his eyes focused on something in front of him. "What's that?"

Behind the closed gates, there was a dim yellow light that kept flickering; going on and off and on and off. The six men watched as the mysterious light approached them. As it got closer, Sasuke saw that it was a torch light; someone was carrying a torch.

"Who . . .?" Naruto started to say.

"Help me." said a hoarse yet familiar voice.

Naruto and Sasuke would know that voice anywhere, better than anyone else but it seemed that even the others recognized it.

There was Hatake Kakashi, their old homeroom teacher, bloodied and beaten. They quickly opened the gate just in time for Naruto to catch Kakashi, who was falling unconscious, into his arms.

"Kaka-sensei!"

**Another cliffie? I know I'm evil! I'll try updating super quick okay. Please bear me. Read and review. Stay tuned for the next chapter:**

**CHAPTER 3-Hatake Kakashi**


	4. Jiraiya's Plan: Operation Blue Monkey!

**Hey guys. Sorry for the late update. School. Unit tests. Teachers' day celebration. Random shits . . . you get it. So anyways, this chapter is supposed to be called Hatake Kakashi but I made a mistake. Hatake Kakashi is the name of a future chapter. So don't get confused mm'kay?**

**Hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 3-Jiraiya's Plan: Operation Blue Monkey!**

Sakura sighed and stretched her arms as she walked into her bedroom. She had just tucked Madara into his bed; the time at Ino's was fun but now she was pretty exhausted. She changed into her pajamas and jumped onto the large bed.

She lied down and stared at the ceiling. Sasuke still wasn't home and so she decided to wait for him. She laughed quietly as she thought of all the ways she could tease Sasuke for being out late at a strip club.

She kept checking the door and had kept it slightly ajar just in case Madara has another nightmare. It confused him to no end about how her four year old son could know about her mother's gruesome murder. Sakura prayed with all her heart that it wouldn't haunt and taint the mind of her beloved and only son again.

She grabbed her iPod from the bedside table and played some classical music at a low volume. She then looked at the pictures she had taken on her iPod. She smiled at a particular picture of Sasuke and Madara outside their house during the snowfall the previous year. They were standing in front of the large snowman they had made. Sasuke was smirking as Madara smiled softly at the camera, standing next to his father.

The next photo was of herself and Madara at the kitchen table. Sasuke had taken the picture a few months ago. Sakura was smiling and had a hand on Madara's head as Madara sat on Sakura's lap, nibbling on a tomato.

One of the pictures was of herself and Sasuke. She had taken it herself. Hers and Sasuke's cheeks were pressed against each other and Sakura was grinning while Sasuke was smirking softly. They had taken it during their honeymoon in Kumo.

As she was lost in her memories, her phone suddenly rang, snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked at the screen and smirked softly as she answered, "Aren't you staying out a bit late at that strip club honey? Don't tell me you're getting a free lap dance or something."

Sasuke replied but his tone held no playfulness, _"Sakura, come to the hospital immediately. It's an emergency."_

Sakura frowned, "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"_I'm fine. Kakashi is not though."_ He said lowly.

"Kakashi?" Sakura said baffled. "Kakashi-sensei? What happened to him?"

"_I don't know,"_ Sasuke said with a sigh. _"He's in surgery right now; I'm sure he'll be okay. We found him at Konoha High all bloodied and beaten. Suigetsu called your team over here. There's something . . . else you need to know."_

"We'll get to the bottom of this baby," Sakura said reassuringly. "I'm coming over right now."

"_Be careful."_ Sasuke said softly before he hung up. Sakura rushed into the closet and changed into her ANBU uniform. Once she was all dressed, she pulled out her weapons' pouch and katana from under the bed. Once she had readied herself, she grabbed her car keys and prepared to leave.

She then cursed; she forgot about Madara. She pulled out her phone and dialed Hinata's number. After four rings, Hinata answered.

"_Sakura-chan," _Hinata said in a worried tone. _"Did you hear about Kakashi-sensei?"_

"I did," Sakura said with a sigh. "Listen Hinata; can I let Madara sleep over at your place? I have to go to the hospital."

"_Of course Sakura-chan," _Hinata said kindly. _"I'll prepare his bed."_

"Thank you so much Hinata." Sakura said gratefully. She said her goodbye before she hung up. The pink haired woman then headed towards her son's room.

Sakura quietly went into his room and opened the door slightly. The young Uchiha was sleeping soundly; his eyes were closed and he had a peaceful look on his face. Sakura's heart clenched; she didn't want to wake up this angelic child from his slumber. But she had to.

She quietly shook him by the shoulders, "Madara? Sweetie? Get up."

Madara groaned softly and then cracked an eye open, "What's wrong mom?"

"Something important has come up," Sakura said as she slowly pulled the blankets down, much to his dismay. "Your father called."

This caught Madara's attention. He got up with a jolt, "Is dad okay?"

Sakura reached out and stroked his hair, "Don't worry; daddy's fine. But like I said, something came up and I have to go. Will you sleep over at aunty Hinata's tonight?"

Madara sighed and nodded, "Okay."

Sakura kissed the top of his head, "Thanks baby. And I'm very sorry."

"Hn." Madara mumbled. Sakura smiled and took out some spare clothes for Madara. She packed it in a small bag and helped Madara into his coat. She then carried her son to her Porsche and fastened his seatbelt for him in the front. She then dumped the bag of clothes in the back seat and climbed into the driver's seat.

Madara looked out of the window and focused on the lights that passed him. He fought to keep his eyes open. Sakura smiled softly at him, "You can sleep you know?"

Madara shook his head, "I'm okay."

Sakura pulled up in front of the Uzumaki mansion where Hinata was waiting for them. Sakura helped Madara out of the seatbelt and took out his clothes from the back. Hinata opened the door for Madara and helped him out, "Come one dear; it's cold out here."

Madara kissed Sakura's cheek, "Bye mom; please be safe."

Sakura smiled back and ruffled his hair, "I'll be back in no time." Madara nodded slowly and Hinata ushered for him to go inside. Hinata stayed back a bit to talk to Sakura in private.

"Thank you again Hinata." Sakura said as she handed Hinata Madara's bag.

"You just take care of yourself Sakura-chan," Hinata replied with a small smile. "And tell Naruto-kun to call me okay? I'm worried about him; you know how much Kakashi-sensei means to him and Sasuke."

Sakura gave a grin, "He'll be okay; both of them will be. Don't worry."

Hinata smiled and nodded. She waved goodbye and walked back inside. Sakura drove away, towards the hospital.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Madara had sharp ears. He didn't mean to eavesdrop but he had heard the conversation between his mother and Hinata. Kakashi was one of the teachers of the five Presidents back when they were in high school. Something had happened to him, that Madara knew, and the presidents were at the hospital, waiting for the ANBU Investigation Squad to arrive; his mom and her team.

He had full faith in his mother but Madara still couldn't help but worry about his mother at the same time. ANBU missions were dangerous and the Investigation Squad usually went on the most dangerous ones.

He was grateful that his uncle, Itachi, sent Sakura on fewer missions and left her in charge of interrogation and analysis of clues; meaning she didn't have to go away much. Hinata then entered the house and smiled at him, "Come on Madara-chan."

Hinata led him towards Jiraiya's room. It was orange in color with a blue aero plane-shaped bed, a shelf of toys, a basketball hoop on the wall, beanbag chairs (two of them), a ramen poster and another spare bed.

On the aero plane-shaped bed, Jiraiya lay sprawled out and snoring with some drool escaping from his open mouth. Madara sighed deeply.

'_Moron.' _Madara thought.

Hinata pulled down the blankets and then smiled at the Uchiha, "Madara-chan, would you like some milk?"

Madara shook his head, "No thank you. Thank you for letting me stay over aunty."

Hinata smiled and went over to place a kiss on his head, "Don't mention it dear. Now if you need anything, let me know okay? I'll be in the other room."

Madara nodded in response. Hinata ruffled his hair gently and left, closing the door behind her. Madara walked over to the bed and sat down. He dropped his bag on the floor and sighed. Jiraiya stirred in his sleep and made snorting sounds. Madara rolled his eyes.

Then, Jiraiya's eyes snapped open as he woke up with a jolt. He turned and looked at Madara with wide and surprised eyes, "What are you-"

"Shh!" Madara hissed.

Jiraiya covered his mouth. He spoke again but much quieter now, "What are you doing at my house at this hour?"

"Something came up; my mom had to go somewhere." Madara replied.

"Really?" Jiraiya said, raising a blonde eyebrow. "Where'd she go huh?"

"It's a long story, moron." Madara muttered.

Jiraiya pushed off the blanket and sat cross-legged, facing Madara. He propped up his elbow on his knee, "I'm not going anywhere."

Madara shook his head; there was no use trying to talk Jiraiya out of this conversation. And so he brought his knees to his chest as he told Jiraiya what he had heard. Jiraiya often cut in with annoying suggestions and assumptions but Madara threatened not to complete the story so Jiraiya shut up.

Madara completed the story. After a brief moment of silence, Jiraiya spoke up, "So now the real question is what happened to Kakashi-oji right?"

"Good analysis moron." Madara said with a dry smirk. Jiraiya stuck his tongue out at Madara and crossed his arms.

There was another brief moment of silence before Jiraiya slapped his fist onto his palm and grinned, "I know! Let's sneak off to the hospital and see what's going on!"

"How are we going to do that?" Madara said as he raised an eyebrow.

Jiraiya grinned, "Easy; with Uzumaki Jiraiya's Super Duper Awesome Plan of course! I'm calling it Operation Blue Monkey!"

Madara scoffed, "That made no sense!"

Jiraiya nodded proudly, "It's supposed to be that way; no one will ever know what it's about!"

"Moron." Madara muttered.

"Come on," Jiraiya taunted. "Aren't you curious? Not even a little bit?"

Madara was silent. He _was_ indeed curious. The ANBU were involved so it must be important; not to mention Kakashi was like family. Also, he also wanted to see his mom in action . . .

"So you are curious," Jiraiya concluded with a smile. "Well then I guess we're putting the plan into action."

"Hn." Madara grunted.

"Okay," Jiraiya said as he stretched his arms. "Step one: escape home and get to the hospital."

Madara rolled his eyes, "Your mom's still home you moron."

Jiraiya gave a sneaky grin, "Leave it to me. You simply play along."

Madara opened his mouth to say something but suddenly, Jiraiya started to groan out loud. Madara raised a questioning eyebrow. He sounded like he was in a truckload of pain but his face gave him away; he was grinning like an idiot.

Hinata immediately came in with a worried look on her face. She went over to Jiraiya, "What's wrong sweetie?"

"Tummy . . . hurts . . . mommy!" Jiraiya moaned as he scrunched up his face to make an expression of pain. He rubbed his belly to prove his point.

"Oh dear," Hinata said as she brought Jiraiya into her lap. She looked at Madara. "I'm sorry dear, did we wake you?"

Madara shook his head, "No aunty. But I think we better take him to the hospital right now; it might be something he ate at aunty Ino's. Food poisoning maybe?"

"Tsk," Hinata said as she rubbed Jiraiya's back in a soothing manner. "You shouldn't have eaten so much dear."

"Argh!" Jiraiya cried as he clutched his stomach. A few tears gathered at the corner of his eyes. Madara resisted the urge to roll his eyes. What an actor!

"Get your coat sweetie," said Hinata. "I'll get Momo. I'm sorry Madara-chan."

Madara shook his head, "No aunty it's okay. I can't sleep anyways."

After Hinata left the room to get Momo, Jiraiya gave Madara a toothy grin, "I outta win an award."

"Moron." Madara said as he smacked the back of Jiraiya's head.

Jiraiya glared at him. He got up to get his coat and after putting it on, he then he slung an arm around Madara's neck, leaning his whole weight onto the young Uchiha.

"Get off, loser!" Madara hissed.

"Just pretend you're helping me out!" Jiraiya hissed back. Madara gave an exasperated sigh and wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist.

Hinata came back into the room, carrying a sleeping Momo, to find Jiraiya leaning on Madara. Hinata smiled at Madara, "Thanks dear."

Hinata walked ahead and the two boys followed behind. Madara and Jiraiya looked at each other and smirked. Momo, who had now woken up, rubbed her eyes and saw the smirk exchanged between the two boys. She tilted her head cutely. Jiraiya placed a finger on his lip and winked at her before giving another moan of pain.

After they got into the car, Hinata pulled out her phone and dialed a number. She spoke after the person picked up the phone, "Sakura-chan."

"It's your mom." Jiraiya mouthed to Madara.

"I'm coming over to the Hospital," said Hinata. "Jiraiya-chan has a severe stomach pain and I need to get him checked up."

Madara bit his lip, praying that his mother won't see through what they were doing.

"Yes I'm bringing Madara-chan too; I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I'm keeping Madara-chan up way past his bedtime."

Hinata listened for a while before she spoke again, "Thanks Sakura-chan. I'll see you there then."

Madara and Jiraiya quietly let out the breath they were holding in as Hinata hung up. Jiraiya grinned, "Step one of Operation Blue Monkey: complete!"

And with that he let out another groan of pain.

**It's kinda short but yeah I didn't get time. Sorry guys. I'll make the next one better and longer. Read and review ^_^**


End file.
